


Don't Test Me!

by rome_in_asia



Series: Bermuda and Maknae Line One-Shot Fluffs [1]
Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Backstage, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: "There's a footstool two meters away, hyung. Don't test me!"





	Don't Test Me!

  
"Don't make me angry, hyung!"

Juyeon only smiled even as Eric waved his arms angrily in front of him. Adorable was not enough for Juyeon to describe the small boy, who was growing red in the face screaming at him.

"What are you gonna do, shorty?" Juyeon leaned down a bit, lips pulling up into a teasing smirk.

He counted it as a victory when Eric's eyes widened and the maknae started to stutter. "I- I... Don't fuck with me, hyung!" Eric actually stepped back to do a watered-down version of kick-boxing as an attempt to intimidate Juyeon. "I have the power of god and anime on my side! HAAAA!"

"Mhmm. Tell me that when you can finally reach my neck."

"There's a footstool two meters away, hyung. Don't test me!"

Juyeon laughed, coming closer to ruffle Eric's hair. "I hope you stay short forever, Eric."

"What--"

"Because you're the perfect height right now for me to do this." Juyeon closed the distance and brought the youngest into a tight hug, resting his chin on top of Eric's head. Eric's face warmed as he returned the hug, snuggling closer and burying his face into Juyeon's hoody.

"I'm gonna grow."

"Stop growing." Juyeon muttered, squeezing tighter. "Be my baby forever, Eric."

"...okay."

And if Juyeon felt Eric's face grow warmer after that, he didn't say anything. Even when Juyeon pressed a kiss onto the crown of Eric's head before pulling away and heading towards the snack table hand in hand, they didn't say anything.

 

* * *

 

 

[ _"Gay." Hyunjoon, who was watching the entire exchange on the couch the entire time, commented lazilly, eating a pack of nuts._

 _"Really gay." Sunwoo agreed, having also watched the scene beside Hyunjoon on the couch. He reached over to get some nuts, nodding solemnly. "I ship it."_ ]

**Author's Note:**

> sksjshsb good day people i am back with more soft stuff (honestly i write so much fluff and crack i need to get back writing angst)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed!! thank you for reading and have a good day ♡
> 
> (also stream right here!)
> 
> twitter: [@.juyeonieee]


End file.
